


October Writing Challenge

by CastielLover20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLover20/pseuds/CastielLover20
Summary: This is a part of a challenge. I will write one fic per day for the whole October. The fanfics are in the spn fandom and more dark than I use to write. Hope you like it.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Dean smirked as he grabbed the small angel from the collar, dragging him to an empty and dark cemetery. His pace slow as he enjoyed the begging of the once fearsome Seraphim, now crying on his knees. He threw him to a tree so the angel passed out bleeding. He took the shovel and started digging the angel's grave. 

* * *

 

 

 

It was in the middle of the night. Dean enjoyed torturing some pure teens, that hang out, mixing drugs and alcohol. He was watching them, invisible, making a plan of how to frighten the kids to death. One of the boys (all around 16), started laughing as they walked past the cemetery. "Guys... Wanna see a ghost?" the boy slurred barely keeping himself on his feet. All were giggling as Dean appeared behind them. "Your mother didn't tell you not to play in the cemetery?" he smirked and all of them stared confused. "Drugs? Seriously?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "You are still babies" 

 

"Fuck me Grandpa, I will do whatever the hell I want" the most stupid of them said and Dean appeared behind him, holding the other's hands behind his back. "You should show me some respect little boy" he whispered to his ear and broke both of his arms. His eyes lit black as he enjoyed smelling the fear in the air. All the other kids ran away screaming for help, but Dean snapped his fingers and all of them lost their voices. That's how he loved doing things. Slow and intimate. 

 

While he was ready to hunt all of them, like he would hunt Easter eggs all over the streets, the stupid angel appeared in front of him again. He was so exhausted from the angel. "Cas..." he rolled his eyes. "I told you to stay away from me." he mumbled. 

 

"Dean... This has to be over, you have to let me help you... This isn't you, this is the mark. You wouldn't torture all these kids... You wouldn't hurt anyone... Please you have to let me help... Sam would want me to help you... Do you remember killing him? Like I said this isn't you..." he said walking to his place, offering his hand. "Please, you have to let me help... I love you... You are my family Dean... Let me heal you, let me bring you back to normal..." he said, his voice breaking as he stared at the other with a pleading look. 

 

The demon growled. "Cas, I fucking told you to stay away... Yeah... You keep whining... Save me... I feel better than I ever did as human... I will fucking rip your heart for daring to show in the king of hell like that you pathetic little angel" he laughed and punched Cas, throwing him to the ground half unconscious easily. 

* * *

 

 

 

As the grave was ready, he shook Castiel awake. Castiel looked at him. He knew what was going to happen, as tears rolled down his face. "Dean... This isn't you... You have to hear me... It's me... Your family..." he sobbed.

 

"I am glad that I am not the same whining bastard as I used to be. It's funny that I considered you my family... You are so nice Cas... So nice that you will suffer until your last breath, still blaming yourself. That's the entertainment I needed tonight... Thanks buddy" he laughed and threw Castiel into the grave. He started burying him again, Castiel fighting to stand up, but Dean holding him down. "See ya" he laughed as he heard the muffled screams Castiel made under the dirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this. It's October Writing Challenge, it had to be dark. I know it's crappy but if I am going to write a fic per day and with my already full schedule, please forgive me. Also sorry for the ending. I know I promised that my fics will always end happily. So think that Mary tracked Cas's phone a few days later and since Cas doesn't need Oxygen was saved by her unburying him. Also, think that in a way Dean was back and Sam too?? Idk sorry that's the end.


	2. Day 2: Outbreak

 

 

Gabriel was pacing around on his cell. "It's pointless" a demon from the next cell mumbled. "Asmodeus won't let you go. Not like that. You will stay here for really... Really long time" he said. Gabriel was barely an angel, in Hell's jail, captured by a simple prince of hell. Like the ones, he could snap his fingers and turn them into dust in seconds. But this time... The trickster got tricked. 

 

He was suddenly held down, drained most of his grace, hit and then moved him unconscious to a place that an archangel didn't deserve to be. "I will fucking rip your heart Asmodeus!" he screamed many times, angrily as he fought to get free. He wasn't strong to even kill a low demon, how could he escape? For one single time he thought to pray to his brothers, but no one seemed to hear him. And his brother Castiel? Was human at the time as he heard. He had no one. He was alone, helpless, in the mercy of a sadistic, blow hard demon. 

 

As the Enochian cuffs were settled on his wrists, he surely knew that this would last for a really long time. The cuffs were made for an archangel. Even he, he couldn't break them, not even full grace. "Come to meet your master," a fucking spawn of Lilith said and made Gabriel sick on his stomach. "No one is my fucking master, once my grace is charged I will tear apart each and every one of you," he growled as he carried to Asmodeus. 

 

He saw a disgusting man in a white suit. They force him to kneel before him, and Gabriel just looked up, his eyes lit, as he planned on kill Asmodeus or at least fight for his life. "Where is my grace you stupid bastard? You think you can have me locked down here? My army will come for me. I won't stay here for too long" he smirked, trying to scare the other, bluffing. 

 

Asmodeus kneed in front of Gabriel, facing him. "You are beautiful. I can turn you to my beautiful little slave... You look so nice, so proud... I love to watch this breaking. I will love to watch you turning to what I want you to be" he whispered. His voice deep, and slow, his face one inch away from Gabriel's. 

 

The archangel growled. No. This couldn't happen to him. He was the strongest creature in the world. He closed his eyes and pushed his grace as deep as he could. He stood up and tried to punch Asmodeus. He stopped as the demon grabbed his wrist and broke it. He didn't even put much effort to fight back. An archangel against a prince of hell and Gabriel lost with the other not even trying. "How..." he said shocked. "Where the fuck is my grace, let me go!"

 

"How? Well... Do you know what blood slaves are for vampires? Little human pets they have so they can drink their blood if they crave for it and have no food. Well... You can say... I am a little more picky... Do you want your grace? Your grace is inside me. And you will stay here, forever, so I will use you... As my battery" he laughed. The face Gabriel made was hilarious. 

 

"You are sick" Gabriel whispered, his mouth slightly open, in shock. "When I get out of here... I will make you suffer until your last breath" he mumbled. It was shown. He was scared. He was captured and had nothing and no one. He pulled away from all his family and now he had no one. He was alone, in the mercy of this abomination that wanted to suck on his pure power. 

 

"Until you make me suffer..." he chuckled. "What do you think if we tried this little toy in your head? I think it could be amazing... You will be whom I want you to be, and you won't even know..." he smiled as he held the straws they used to hack an angel's brain. Like the ones, they used on Samandriel. 


	3. Day 3: Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst thing I have ever written, but hey! That's what happens when you have no time and to write a fic per day! I apologize for tagging. I hate this... I had such a better idea...

 

 

What happens when an angel is bitten by a vampire? Castiel thought that he would be perfectly fine. That this wouldn't work and he would just keep going to that hunt. He never expected such a weak creation to trick him and bite him. He was mostly mad with himself. He focused so much to protect Sam and Dean that didn't think of himself at all.

 

As he was bit, he groaned and kneed to the floor. His vision got blurry and he couldn't focus to fight the demon back. Dean yelled his name and tried to reach him but two more vamps got into his way. The vamp that bit the angel, laughed with pride and cut his arm, forcing Cas to drink his blood. Castiel fell unconscious to the floor at the same moment he swallowed the blood. After Dean killed the vamps he rushed to his place and killed the one that changed Cas.

 

"Cas! Cas, wake up buddy! Wake up!" he shook him and Castiel looked at him, dazed. His head hurt and he was a total mess. "I'm fine" he mumbled as he stood up with difficulty. Dean helped him and frowned. "What will happen right now Cas? They... Do you feel any strange? Can you hear my heartbeat, or is the light too intense? You feel sick of your stomach or something?" he asked as he rubbed his back.

 

Cas shook his head. "No... I am fine... Angels can't change... This is meaningless. The vamp was simply a fool... I just feel a little dizzy, I will be fine" he mumbled and almost fell in the ground feeling like the place was spinning.

 

"Cas are you sure that this can't affect angels?" Dean asked holding him.

 

"Yeah..." the angel whispered and closed his eyes. 

 

Sam arrived at the Impala after killing the vamps from the back of the barn, so they wouldn't escape. He was confused seeing Cas sleeping in the back seat and with his neck bleeding. "What happened?" he questioned and Dean signed him to get into the car. After explaining everything, Dean drove back to their motel. "Do you think something is wrong?" the younger hunter said, worried that Cas was still sleeping. "I don't know man... He said angels can't change... But I don't know... Maybe his body's trying to get rid of the vamp blood, and that's why he is sleeping" he shrugged. 

 

As they arrived at the motel, Dean and Sam carried Cas and placed him to a bed. "His neck isn't healing either" they mumbled and waited for him to wake up. 

 

When Cas did, he had a big headache. His whole body hurt and he felt like he wanted to throw up. "How are you feeling buddy?" Dean asked smiling but pulled back when he noticed Cas's eyes had changed color. "What the fuck dude!" 

 

"What's wrong?" he blinked at him and Sam. 

 

"Your eyes... Are not blue, they are red..."

 

The angel stood up and walked to the bathroom. The boys were right. "That... Shouldn't happen... I am an angel..." he whispered confused. "That's why I feel so sick..." he head tilted. 

 

"Okay, we can give you the cure... You just have to wait a little... We don't need the other's blood, we just need a few ingredients" Sam said packing. 

 

"I can get you the ingredients"

 

"No way Cas, you stay here, we don't want you to lose control," Sam said and left Dean and Cas alone. 

 

Castiel was staring at Dean's neck with hunger a few hours later. Sam was late. Castiel was going insane, as he could smell Dean in another way. Wanting to rip his neck and taste his blood. Dean knew what was happening and knew that he couldn't fight Cas if this was out of control. So he stood up and started drawing anti-angel symbols that would weaken Cas. 

 

But Castiel was still silent, trying to focus on his breath and not Dean's heartbeat. But it was too difficult. Sam wasn't there and he was starving. He looked at Dean and appeared behind him, with a threating look. 

 

Dean stepped back as he saw Cas's teeth coming out. "Buddy... Sam is on the way... Please wait for a few more time and you will be back on yourself... Cas, you have to hear me..." he said not wanting to hurt his friend as he grabbed his angel blade. 

 

Castiel couldn't hold himself. "Dean... Just... A taste..." he panted. "Cas if you do this, you won't be the same ever again" the hunter warned still holding the angel blade right in front of Cas's face. "One... Bite... And... I... Won't kill you..." he stuttered and grabbed Dean by the neck, biting him and sucking on his blood.

 

As Sam got into the room, he found Dean bleeding in a corner and Cas with a hole on his stomach, seemingly dead by an angel blade. Dean holding the blade. 

 

"What the hell happened?" he rushed to his brother and stopped the bleeding. 

 

"He came at me... I couldn't stop him..." Dean sighed wanting to cry. He killed his friend out of self-defense. He couldn't even hold him back. He just killed him. He didn't want to hurt him and he killed him. He grabbed Sam's arms as tears fell on his face. "I... I didn't mean to do that..." he took a few deep breaths. 

 

But suddenly the wound in Cas's stomach healed and he opened his eyes, panting. He looked at Sam and Dean for a moment and head tilted. His grace was gone. Dean killed him as an angel, but he was still a vampire. "Who are you?" he stood up and raised an eyebrow. He licked his lips, tasting Dean's blood and smiled. He only knew that what smelled so great, was them. He smirked as he bit his lip and attacked them out of instinct. 


	4. Day 4: Secret

She walked into the room, watching Castiel sleeping. He looked so peaceful and silent for the first time in days. She took care to take a big dose of sleeping pills. As much as an angel would need. She didn't like watching him suffer but none of them had a choice. As sick he was, that sick she was too. 

 

Meg was taking care of Cas when Dean and Sam abandonded him to the psych clinic. At first, she only thought of using him as power. Unused and easy to manipulate power. Cas trusted her because into the hell of his mind, she was the only real face that showed affection to him. But slowly Cas seemed to start to heal. The hallucinations were less and he managed to make a real and normal conversation when normally was mostly groaning or crying scared. She didn't know why but she happy and proud. Probably his grace helped him manage the wounds from the cage. 

 

But angels and demons didn't stop hunting Cas. Didn't stop to try and manipulate or kill the one angel that destroyed heaven and earth. Tracking him, trying to take him to their place, trick him, play with his mind. And Cas was unable to protect himself. So she had to risk her life all the time. She didn't expect to sacrifice herself for the angel. He wasn't her award anymore. The broken angel she could use. Was the angel she cared so much. Until one day that the whole clinic shook, as a big amount of angels arrived to get to Cas. 

 

Castiel, as usual, grabbed his beloved trench coat, curled up to the bed and started crying in fear, as Meg draw anti angelic symbols all over the room. She closed her ears, hearing the angels real voice, trying to get into the room and murder Cas. She was panicked. "You have to get us out of there" she frowned grabbing Cas's arm. "They will you" she panted without getting a reaction. "They will kill me" she added and that made Cas stand up. He stared at her in a way that seemed like he knew what he was doing. His expression serious, not a moment of doubt or fear. He seemed exactly like when he first kissed her. Determined. Sure. 

 

He opened his mouth slightly and some of his grace slipped inside her. She closed her eyes and her eyes glowed black. Black but in an angelic way. Castiel looked at her and his broken side returned. He started crying again, stepping back, hugging his pillow this time. Meg felt better than she ever did in her whole life. This gave her a moment of happiness, bless and real, pure power. Her demon and angelic powers mixed and as the angels got in, she easily got rid of all of them. She couldn't believe the strength he gave her. When the fight was over, she smiled at him. "You... Gave this to me to protect me Cas?" she patted his head. "You are... The most... Amazing creature I know" she whispered and kissed his cheek, forcing him to sleep peacefully with her new powers. 

 

What she didn't expect was that his grace would drain into her. As more as she was using his grace, it faded. And when she was a demon again, a complete demon, she missed that peaceful feeling, that pure unlimited power. So she cut his neck carefully as he was sleeping, and sucked some of his substance. And when it faded again, she cut and sucked. Many times. She knew that as low Cas's grace was, that worse he was experiencing the hallucinations. 

 

He wasn't getting better anymore. And she hated herself for that. But since Cas... Couldn't even realize where or with who he was... She had no other choice than to drink his grace like her drug. Even if it made her love, suffer.

 

Trying to convince herself that she was doing it for his own good. To protect him and keep him safe. That she needed some of his power since he couldn't protect himself. Her secret love and power. And when she faced his scared face, every time she was cutting his throat to get her dose, she couldn't help it. He didn't know what she was doing. But he was scared. He tried to understand but he couldn't. So she helped him forget, she did her best to distract him. He wouldn't know what she was doing to him, how much she drained him every time he recharged. She touched his forehead and peaceful thoughts were forced on his mind. Flowers. Bees. Grass and trees. Not a demon sucking his power. So they were both safe, sort of happy and the Winchesters would never find out since Cas would never remember. He was deeply lost any more to what she made him feel and see. Only if the Winchesters got in the way, they would ruin him again. Help him remember the pain. So she wished they would stay away. Until that day that they returned with the Leviathan tablet and he knew her drug, her love, Cas was gone with them. What she didn't know was that he would never remember her sick addiction to him and his power. 


	5. Day 5: Creature

Dean Winchester would never expect that having a walk, close to a park, in the middle of the night would cause him such problems.

 

He was a great student. He was the best of his class. Even if Sam kept teasing him that he was still the dumb older brother, Dean didn't expect to be such good if he tried just a little bit to pay attention to a few lessons. And all this happened because of this one man in Dean's class. The new student. The beautiful, smart, cool student. The boy that was such a geek but also extremely interesting and passionate about everything. And Dean, of course, liked him.

 

"Why are you faking the dumb into the class? You are smart and kind, and thoughtful." Castiel said. That was all Dean needed to hear. **_The_** motivation. Castiel Novak cared to talk to him. "I think you are really smart and talented. I was watching you all these days that I came here, and I couldn't help it but talk to you. I would like to know you a little bit better. I don't know anyone here, and I wish we could have some time together. Only if you want too" he blushed, staring at him.

 

"I... I don't fake dumb..." Dean said ashamed. He actually did. He didn't want anyone to tell him what he should do. And since everyone told him to take advantage of his abilities, he did the opposite. Mom kept telling him to study and dad was always yelling for having two sons, Sam which was brilliant and willing to learn and then Dean, which was the biggest idiot in the house, as dad kept saying.

 

Castiel smiled. "I am not saying that. But you seem like someone that would get anything he wants. And it makes me sad to see you waste it." he said and a few days later, with Dean studying like crazy and kissing with Cas almost every day in the toilets, he thought he had found the one love he would always search.

 

"Dude, it's just a guy you like, calm down." Sam kept saying but the little boy couldn't know how love felt. "Of course I haven't fallen in love stupid, but I can understand when you act stupid." he rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

So that night, that Dean walked into the empty roads, and into a big park full of trees and no one seemed to be there. Suddenly he heard a muffled scream and hid behind the tree. He saw a man, holding another man. Was that... Cas kissing another guy? He couldn't say because he could only see Cas's back holding someone. He walked closer. Cas was cheating on him? In the point he wanted to interrupt, not standing the thought of the other kissing a random dude, he looked a little closer and saw that Cas and the man weren't kissing, but Cas was sucking a small blue light coming from the other's mouth, not realizing Dean was there. When he did, the man was already dead in the floor, and Dean had already freaked out. Cas... The one he fell in love was kind of a... Monster?

 

He stepped back, wanting to run away, but the other appeared behind him. "Why humans, can't just stop being curious and step back from our job?" he sighed sadly and grabbed Dean's face.

 

"Was I just... Food for you?" Dean stuttered. 

 

"No... I really... Really liked you... But now that you know... I can't let you, or anyone else know... My family's rules are to kill you and your family... I apologize... I have no other choice..." he petted the human's head. 

 

"Please... Don't... Don't hurt my brother... Don't hurt my parents, I will do anything... Anything..." Dean cried.

 

"Anything?"

 

"Yes please... I beg you..."

 

"Even if it means to turn you to my kind? Even if it means you will be one of us, and that you will forget your family? Like I did with mine?" he head tilted, a small smile on his face. "We will be together forever..."

 

"Yes... Anything... For Sammy... Just keep them safe" he whimpered and Cas nodded, opening his mouth and letting some of his dark essence get into Dean and change him.

 


	6. Day 6: Poison

Castiel looked at Dean that walked away. They had locked Sam, after getting addicted to demon blood again. They had locked him in Bobby's panic room, after killing Famine. Dean was upset, watching his brother once again, begging for the blood. And Castiel was watching, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't comfort Dean, so when the older hunter left, he opened the door of the panic room, got in, and locked it behind him. He saw Sam, curled up to a corner of the room. "Please Cas" he begged but Castiel had that cold look, the same when he used to work for heaven.

"Sam... Dean is... Hurt" he said as he walked around, staring at Sam. His eyes full of hate towards him. "I always thought of you as an abomination but... This is what you have become... You can't control yourself anymore... And you make me sick of my stomach" he stopped. "Why are you doing this to yourself... To Dean?"

 

"I have no other choice" Sam mumbled dehydrated and scared. "Please... Let me go... And I won't... Annoy you... Or Dean ever again... I need it... Please..." he sobbed as he pulled away from the angel. "I have no other choice"

 

"Oh no Sammy... You do have a choice... You just choose to let yourself turn to that monster... Because you are a monster Sam" he sighed and rolled his eyes. "But for Dean... I will help you..." the angel said and made a bowl appear. He grabbed his angel blade and cut his hand, letting his blood fall into the bowl. "Drink this" he offered it to him. "If you do... The lust for demon blood will probably disappear"

 

He was confused and doubtful if Cas was telling the truth. But he was their only and best friend. He had to trust him. "Are you sure? Why haven't you done this before?" Sam asked hesitating.

 

"Because I didn't need to. And also I was an angel of heaven. I wasn't allowed to help you at all. Now drink the blood." he demanded, his eyes lit, full of anger and Sam nodded confused.

As he drunk it, he felt his throat closing, and he couldn't breathe. "What did you do to me?" he said with difficulty.

 

"I won't let you hurt Dean even more. You need to die. Dean is the one that meant to save the world. And you are holding him back. I am sorry" he said with the same cold look. "If a demon, drinks angel blood, he dies. And you Sam... You are almost a demon. And this is why you have to die. Anna was always right. You are the only problem in front of Dean and his fate to stop the Apocalypse" he said walking away from the room, and locking Sam behind.

* * *

"Dean... Dean... Cas is killing me... You... Have to... Help me... Dean... Dean..." he begged from the inside.

 

"I don't understand Cas..." Dean sobbed. "Why... Why every time is he hallucinating? Why... Why every time I try to help him... we try... He thinks I want to kill him? Now he thinks you want to kill him..." he panted. "I need some air..." he sighed.

 

"I will come with you, Dean. I think it's better to... Stay away for now..." Cas sighed, feeling hurt hearing Sam like this. They walked outside together as Sam kept fighting to the floor, thinking the angel poisoned him with his blood.

 

 


	7. Day 7: Visitor

"What do you mean, you heard steps last night?" Dean asked his little brother. That was insane. "Why are you telling me this, it was probably Cas, you know that he does crazy stuff when we are sleeping and he is bored,". And it was real. When Castiel was alone, and Sam and Dean were sleeping, either he was outside helping people, visiting hospitals and doing some small miracles, either he stayed at the bunker, watching TV, trying to learn how to cook, reading books or cleaning the bunker. Dean hated that, because when Cas tried to help with stuff, always ended with a bigger mess Dean had to clean. And of course Cas had finished all the movies and TV shows Netflix had and couldn't keep himself busy. But Dean couldn't tell him just to stop helping. Again. 

 

"So where's the problem, since when you are scared of hearing footsteps?" he asked confused as he drunk his coffee. It was still morning and he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Dean, I called Cas and he is at Jody's house. He celebrated Claire's birthday with her last night. I heard footsteps and outside of my room, I am pretty sure this wasn't my imagination." Sam said angrily as he grabbed a cup of coffee for himself. "I am not a damn child and you know we have to be suspicious of these stuff."

 

"Dude, we are at **_the_** bunker, nothing can get here except us. Don't say stupid stuff. You were dreaming probably or I started sleepwalking" he chuckled.

 

"I am serious Dean, I am not joking. I have a bad feeling" he rolled his eyes as he leaned against the counter thinking if anything could get into the bunker without them noticing. A ghost? No, he wouldn't hear a ghost walking. That was insane.

 

"Alright, alright, if you hear footsteps again, we are going to check this out, alright?" Dean mumbled. And that's what they did.

 

For the rest of the week, Sam kept hearing every night someone walking outside his room. But when he opened the door, no one was there. In the seventh day, Dean heard that too. "What the hell Sam. There's nothing that I can think that would get in there."

 

Until one night both hunters heard something from the library. When they got in, they found lots of books missing, and the whole room smelled like sulfur. "I told you!" Sam growled as he saw what books were missing. "All are about Enochian Magic and spells" he said. "But nothing can get in here" Dean frowned. "I have the demon protection on, and only Cas has the key except the two of us"

 

"I don't understand... We have to make a trap or something. If a demon can get in here, means we have a security problem. More might come." Sam said as he turned to walk to the kitchen but froze in the figure behind him that grabbed him and held a knife on his neck. "Dean!" He yelled and Dean grabbed his gun. He froze too. "D-Dad..."

 

Dean said as he took a deep shaky breath, watching his father holding a knife to his brother's neck. "Dad... How..." he asked at first and then he saw John's eyes turning black. "I... When Asmodeus died... And I was free... I fixed my vessel..." he smirked. "And returned to punish my beautiful little sons" he laughed softly as he let Sam go. Sam rushed to Dean and grabbed his own gun. "Are you a demon? How?" Dean said. "I know you were in hell..."

 

"Well, my little sissy son... I was... But thousands of years under Asmodeus control... Turned my soul to the beautiful face I am now..." he smirked as he walked closer. "And when I found out... That my bigger son went to hell and tortured pure damned souls... Only after thirty years... I felt so embarrassed... But not so much, then when I found out that my little Dean is in love with an angel... An angel... I thought..." He laughed as he saw Dean's shocked face. "I thought Sam was an abomination, that Sam was my least favorite son but you... You Dean... You disappointed me later. And now... I see the weak shit you turned to. And Sam... Sam made me proud... Demon blood? My son turned to a demon? Why you stopped Sammy... Why... You were as weak as your brother was?" he stepped closer, his eyes still black. "You both disappointed me more than anyone else. I came here to kill you while you were sleeping but then... I found these books... That would make me stronger. And guess what? Enochian Magic needs a soul to use..."

 

"How the hell you got in here!" Dean interrupted tears on his face to watch his dad this way.

 

"Oh, yeah, when you have the same blood in your veins, you can track and get everywhere. Everywhere Deanno. So I made a simple spell, found this place and just got in... But let me finish. I told you a thousand times not to interrupt me" he said and snapped his fingers, making Dean's voice disappear.

 

 

"So, as I said, I need a soul to make the spells work. And I don't have one... But I own two" he raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer. "And I am going to use you" he chuckled as he rushed to them but stopped in the middle of his way to them. A bullet right into his heart. He looked at Dean which was a crying mess, holding the Colt. If he could talk he would say 'I am sorry', but his voice was gone. He just made a small whimper and let his father die, as he threw the Colt to the floor, Sam holding him close.

 

 


	8. Day 8: Secret

"Release me..." Castiel said walking closer to the creature that mirrored himself. He couldn't help but be scared of what the other showed him, what he reminder him, but he had to stay strong. He had to return to Earth. For the boys. He had to leave the Empty. There was a reason that he was awake and he had to use it. No matter how much he needed... He wanted to forget what a disappointment he was. 

 

"No, I won't. You have no power here angel. I am in charge. I will put you to sleep. One way or another." the creature growled.

 

"You are not as smart as you should be, for being here before God. If you let me go... This isn't anything for you... You snap your fingers and I return to Earth. None of us will have any problem"

 

The other thought about this for a moment. "What... What is it down there?" he asked. "Why would you want so much to return? There's nothing but pain and chaos."

 

Castiel smiled softly. This reminded him of the preach he did to Hannah for the exact same question. "Down there, I have a family. People that help me forget my failures. Help me forget I am a failure. People that will love me and I will love them forever. My family. And they need me. I have to protect them. Send me back"

 

The creature thought about this for some time. He had a very interesting idea. "I have an offer. You take something and I take something" he said and Castiel frowned, hesitating. This was too easy.

 

"What do you want?" he asked biting his lip.

 

"I ensure you that the boys will be safe and you will go back to sleep. Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester andJack Kline will be safe only if you go to sleep."

 

"No" he stated and sighed. "You know it there's a reason I am awake. How are you going to protect them? I have to return. This is the only way" he panted scared. The creature was too powerful to fight and he was losing his leverage.

 

"Castiel... You little, pathetic, angel... Let's make it clear... Right now someone is drowning Dean Winchester. He will die. I am sure for that. If we make that deal and you go to sleep, my power returns back to normal. I go down on earth and save him... Right here, right now. If you don't say yes, Dean will be dead in thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight..."

 

 

The creature was surely lying but if Castiel didn't say yes, he wouldn't make the deal.

"How are you going to keep them safe!" Castiel yelled panicked.

 

"I will use your vessel. Only that way. Give me access to your vessel, go to sleep and I will save Dean."

 

"I can't do that" he mumbled stepping back.

 

"Now or never Castiel" he smirked. "Say yes and I will be your family's guardian and you won't even have to be there. Let me get into your vessel. Yes or no... Dean dies or you say yes" he smiled.

 

"Then yes," Castiel said and his voice broke. The creature smiled and turned to black smoke that got into Castiel and his eyes turned black. He was gone.

\---

He woke up somewhere that seemed like the edge of an empty road. The grass underneath him. He looked up and he smiled as he looked at his vessel and his outfit. He looked at the sky, at the sun and felt blessed. So many beautiful senses. That was why the angel wanted to return. And he was at his place now. He sighed and felt the cold, refreshing air on his face. He was to that place that everyone loved so much and wanted to return. And now all he had to do was to find Castiel's family and play his role as him and keep the deal. He had to find out why he sacrificed his life for these men.


	9. Day 9: Stranded

Castiel didn't know what was happening. His lips were sewed and he was tied by hands and feet with a chain, attached to the floor in a cell. He was scared, staring around. He could feel he was in hell, but he didn't know how or why. The last thing the once angel could remember was hearing the familiar voice, with the British accent saying 'Hello Cassie' and that was it. Everything went black. What Castiel could feel now was pain. For the first time, overwhelming and unbearable pain. His grace probably drained and his wings ripped from his back. He was covered by his own blood, naked, trembling from fear. What was happening? What Crowley would want from him?

 

The door opened and the light blinded Cas, as he pulled back, bringing his knees close to his chest. "Hello Castiel," Crowley said and Castiel opened his eyes, blinking at the demon. He thought the boys had Crowley to their dungeon. And suddenly he wasn't simply free but had him as a hostage.

 

"You wonder why and how I caught you, right?" his eyes flashed red and kneed in front of Cas, holding his chin so the former angel could stare at him. "Since the boys had me for so long, I thought about getting revenge from their best friend. Isn't that fair?" he smiled as he slapped Cas. "Look... Cassie, I don't have something personal... This is not because you enslaved me, you broke our deal and all that crap that happened in the civil war. I want you to know that. I don't want you to blame yourself, alright? But the boys. Your precious boys." he said walking around the room. That was madness. Something was wrong. Castiel whimpered, scared for first time in his whole long-live life. Crowley loved the sound. Watching the once fearsome angel, unable to talk, to move, or fight for his life and freedom.

 

"So Cas... My point is that... Sam and Dean wanted to turn me to human... Which is... Simply... The most disgusting experience I ever had... And then they thought they would have me locked down there forever?" he chuckled. "After I crushed Kevin's scalp, I thought about getting revenge and kill them, but I think I found a better idea a few moments later. Now they are probably burning Kevin's body. They called you..." he took a phone out of his pocket. It was Cas's phone. "They called you sixteen times until now" he checked it. "And three desperate voicemails from Dean, saying I got free and they need help to catch me. So my idea was..." he crushed Cas's phone on his hands.

 

"...to break you and make you my little human bitch. Hah? Sounds funny? You might killed Naomi, but this won't mean you are free. You never were actually free from heaven. And now you are my little slut" he whispered as he kicked Cas in the stomach. "Now... Little baby boy... I am going to make you forget what free will is. And when I do... I will show the boys my work... And they will see what happens when they trap the damn king of hell... Now..." he grabbed his angel blade. "What about having some fun? And the best part is that you won't heal as an angel... So... We have plenty of time..." he laughed as he cut Cas in the face, causing him to make a muffled scream.

 


	10. Day 10: Bruises

Dean returned home. He was wearing a black hoodie, his hair messed and it was almost morning. He was really drunk and didn't give a fuck about it. Sam was already awake for the next day, studying as usual. Sam was sixteen years old and Dean was twenty. The small brother was already in the last grade of high school when Dean barely finished high school a few years ago, and now was working to a bar in the town. Or that was what Sam thought.

 

"The fact that you work to a bar doesn't mean that you can get drunk almost everyday Dean," Sam said as he looked up from his book.

 

"Why are you awake?" Dean grumbled.

 

"I have a test in three hours so I woke up earlier to study. What happened? Are you okay?" Sam asked as he stood up and walked closer. Dean was more drunk than usual, which made Sam worry. "Alright, something happened in the bar? I will make you some coffee and prepare a cold shower" he said and moved to the kitchen, dragging Dean with him. Dean sat to a chair, still wearing the hood.

 

"Dressing like a gangster doesn't make you cool" Sam rolled his eyes with a small laugh as he removed the hoodie from Dean, before realizing that his brother's face was bruised. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked worriedly. "What... Do you have any more bruises?" he asked as he started removing Dean's clothes. Dean was full of bruises all over his body. "How the hell you got these?" he frowned shaking him softly, wanting to make Dean focus on him.

 

Dean couldn't explain this. He was too dazed to talk and find something to cover it. "Fight in the bar. An old classmate..." he slurred. "Let me sleep Sammy..." he groaned and leaned against him. Sam held him and sighed worriedly. "Alright... Alright, Dean...I guess..." he said and moved him to the bed with difficulty. He hated that Dean never actually discussed what worried him. All these fights, all these accidents. Something was wrong. But Sam couldn't complain.

 

Dean had left everything since Mom and Dad died in that fire. He was fourteen and he already started working. He found small jobs and small things to work with as a child so they would live. He didn't want them to go to a foster family. He didn't trust anyone to be around his Sammy. So he gave up everything to offer Sammy a good life. And he did. Sam was extremely smart, best of his class and seemed like Dean raised him these last years well enough for his little brother to succeed that much and that fast. And he was proud for this, no matter how ashamed he was for himself.

 

When he woke up in the afternoon, he looked at the clock. Sam hasn't returned from school yet. He walked to the bathroom, washed his face, and entered the kitchen to find a small note from Sam with a cold cup of coffee. _**'Take a day off. Relax. We will be fine :)**_ ' Sam wrote and Dean smiled as he drunk the coffee. If Sam knew... If Sam knew he wouldn't have the courage to face him again. If Sam knew that he wasn't working to a bar... He was good enough in hiding what really was doing. He himself wouldn't suspect that he worked as a prostitute. And he didn't care at the time. He was doing what he thought was right. Offer his only family the best he could. But last night was the most traumatic.

 

A client was Sam's teacher. A monster that once was his teacher too. "Do what I said you little slut or I will tell everything to your precious brother and everyone in the whole school. Sammy will be so ashamed and hurt. His brother, a little slut. Well, well... I am glad about it. I knew you would end up this way Dean" he smirked.

 

And that was it. Dean, returning home these three days, his body full of bruises, used as a toy anymore. Blackmailed. And he had no other choice than obey. His psychology was damaged and he had no idea what to do. "Fuck it" he mumbled and threw the cup of coffee to the wall. "Why... Why should I sacrifice everything and still... This is not enough... Still, I have to rip my guts to make something good happen..." he sobbed.

 


	11. Day 11: Hypothermia

Castiel was nearly human. After Metatron stealing his grace and weeks of running away from angels, he finally had found Sam and Dean. And stayed with them. But surely Cas wanted to be back in the battlefield right away. So when the boys found a case probably about werewolves, he joined, no matter if Dean didn't want to because Cas had no experience in hunts. Especially not as a human.

 

But the three of them finally worked the hunt together. Cas was careful and a good liar even if the last time he fucked everything up. Being a good liar was something he built, living in the streets. So the leads led to a famous chain store of restaurants.

 

Late at night, Dean, Sam, and Cas got into the store after it was closed. The manager seemed suspicious to them from the very beginning and was always close to the murders, according to a few people. The store seemed empty so they looked around for anything strange. "I think we should split up" Sam said. "I take the kitchen, you check the basement and Cas checks the fridge."

 

"No this is a bad idea, Cas won't go alone"

 

"I am not a child Dean" Castiel whispered annoyed. "Remember I am thousands of years older than you, I can handle this. Because I am human doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself. I have been fighting angels that were after me for weeks" he snapped and Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go," he said and all of them started searching.

 

The werewolf was close to them, hiding and watching. He recognized the angel Castiel and he knew he would be a trouble if he attacked the two boys. So he followed him silently until Cas was completely alone.

 

Castiel opened the door of the fridge that they kept the meat and all they used for the meals. The room was quite big and the door heavy. He got in, staring around until he found a small box of meat that he couldn't recognize what was it. He opened it and held it carefully. It was a human heart. Right in the point that he was ready to leave, he heard a cling and the door of the fridge was closed. He rushed to it but couldn't open it. He was yelling but no one could hear him. He suddenly felt so cold and he started panicking, panting. The werewolf would hurt the boys.

 

Dean was in the basement and when he heard the door closing behind him, he realized he was locked too. "Damn, Sam! Cas! Oh my fucking god, someone open the door!" he yelled as he started kicking the door, wanting to break it. If anyone hurt his brother or his friend, he wouldn't forgive himself. They shouldn't split up.

 

The werewolf was after Sam now. He would kill them all one by one but for now, it was Sam's turn. Sam heard the other walking behind him immediately. He turned his back, holding his gun and pointing at the other. "You... Are the manager..." he said and stepped back. "Don't come closer!" he yelled as the wolf transformed to his real form. Sam immediately shot him in the head before he had time to hide and run away. The werewolf was dead in the floor and Sam yelled for Cas and Dean. Soon he heard Dean yelling and rushed to the basement. He unlocked his brother and sighed relieved that he was alright. "Is the bastard dead?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "Alright... Now, where's Cas?" Dean realized and frowned. "God we have to find him."

 

Both were yelling Cas's name, searching around for him. Sam stopped in front if the cold room. "Dean... This... Is locked..." he looked at his brother with a worried expression. "That means... Either Cas couldn't get in... Either he..." Dean swallowed and took his gun, shooting a few times the lock. Both rushed in, finding Cas half unconscious inside. "Oh my fucking god" Dean grabbed Cas's arms and Sam caught the legs, both carrying him outside and into the Impala. Seemed like Cas was breathing, and his eyes were open but he wasn't responding to anything they said.

 

"What do we do?" the older brother panicked as he sat next to Cas in the seat. "Can you hear me Cas?" Dean said. Castiel moved his head and looked at him with a lost look but didn't respond. He shivered softly and Sam and Dean took off their jackets and covered him with these. "Hold on buddy, we will take you at the hospital" Dean said holding his forehead. Cas was cold as hell. Sam started the car. In the road, Castiel closed his eyes and Dean knew this wasn't a good thing. "Cas?" he shook him. "Cas you have to wake up buddy" he yelled. No response "Cas, open your eyes" he shook him but still, nothing happened. He searched for a pulse but couldn't find one. "Sam, I don't get a pulse, I fucking told you this wouldn't end well!" he was yelling, trying to understand if Cas was breathing.

 

Sam was driving fast until they arrived at the hospital. "Get him now!" Dean said as they carried him to the building.


	12. Day 12: Electrocution

"Dean!" Sam rushed next to his brother and kneed in front of him. Dean had used the taser, and the monster was dead, but both of them were standing in water. The burning smell in the room reassured Sam that his brother was electrocuted. He searched for a pulse, he himself feeling ready to pass out from the fear of losing his brother. When he finally found that Dean was alive, he carried him to the car, laid him to the back seat and started driving towards the nearest hospital.  
  
He couldn't calm down. If Dean died... If they never find dad together... If he had lost both Dad and Dean? He wouldn't stand to be alone. Completely alone. Mom, Jess, Dean... All people he loved the most and loved him back were dead or going to die. He kept driving as fast as he could, feeling his heart racing, shortness of breath, having chills. No, he couldn't have a panic attack. Not now. He took a deep shaky breath and focused on the road.  
  
When he arrived at the hospital, he jumped out of the car, and his feet couldn't hold him. He was trembling, and his vision got blurry. 'Don't stop, don't fall, not now, you are close' he thought as he opened the door of the backseat, walked into the hospital and called for help. "Someone, please!" he yelled, still unsteady, as they took Dean from him to another room.  
  
He sat to the waiting room, in one of the chairs, and waited until he could completely calm. When he wasn't the same shaky mess, he closed his eyes and let himself cry. If Dean died... He had to stay strong for his older brother. Be the one to take care of him for once at least. ' _God... Are you there?_ ' he prayed. ' _I know... I wasn't always a believer... But there were times I tried so hard to believe in you... I still try... I understand that you might not exist... But if demons do, I have to believe you too. There's not only evil in this world,_ I _want to believe... I know I am not a good person, but Dean is. Dean has suffered a lot. I know I am selfish and that I only thought about my personal happiness, but Dean doesn't deserve to die. He always was there for us. He always was strong enough to support dad, and me. I know I didn't. I know I only fought with the people that loved me most... but God... I don't know how to keep going without him. I am not strong enough. If you care for our family, even a little, give me a chance to save him. Mom always said angels were watching over us... Please, prove her right._ '  
  
When he finished his prayer, he swept his tears and left to take a cup of coffee. When he returned, he grabbed his phone and called dad. Twelve times, and no answer. He decided to leave a message since dad was too 'busy' to pick it up. "Hey, dad... Dean is hurt... I think... He won't make it... I'll text you the coordinates of the hospital... Please come... I can't be alone to this..." he said with a broken tone and closed his phone. He kept waiting for the doctors to come out. It has been an hour. That meant that Dean was fighting for his life, right? Or he hoped he did.  
  
A while later, after talking to the cops, the doctor walked to Sam's place.  
  
"Hey, Doc. Is he..." he asked anxiously. ' _Please God_ ' he prayed from the inside.  
  
"He's resting. The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged." the man said.  
  
"How damaged?" At least Dean wasn't dead. ' _Thank you_ '  
  
"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

 


	13. Day 13: "Stay"

"Please, Cas... Stay" Dean said grabbing the angel's arm. "We need you here... _I need you..._ You know these bastards want to ruin you... Cas, they fuck with your head... You have to stop. Or I will stop you" Dean said. His voice was broking. He couldn't imagine himself without Cas. He loved the damn stupid angel. And he couldn't simply say it. He only mumbled a stupid 'I need you'.

 

Castiel smiled and pushed Dean. "Oh, you little human, you think you can stop me? What will you do? Who do you think you are? You are nothing. You are just a problematic, pathetic, little man. I feel sick only to think I once believed in your courage."

 

"Cas, this isn't you..." 

 

"This isn't me? Oh, honey, trust me, it's me. Not the whiny me, but still me. Now that I look right into your soul... Your heart is shattered... And can't be fixed. Who would even care to fix you? No one. Even Sam would never care" he said turning his back. 

 

"Please stop..." Dean sobbed staring down. 

 

"Stop? You want me to stop? Well, should I stop telling you how much you disappoint everyone? Should I stop telling you that Sam, Dad, me, all you love are gone? You only know how to take people within your misery. You are poison, Dean... Why should I stay here on Earth? To save you? Should I risk my life, my heart, my wings, my home, for your egoistic reasons?"

 

"No, Cas stop. I know you don't mean it. You have to stop. I know you are in there" Dean walked closer and put an arm on Cas's shoulder. Castiel grabbed Dean's throat and kicked him to the wall. 

 

"You will drown to your self-hate. You will die alone. I wish I never saved you from hell. You deserve what you will get. Look at me Dean." he grabbed Dean's collar. "Look at me. Do you have any idea how disfigured my grace is? Do you know how much you ruined me? I used to be a strong Seraphim and now I look worst than a monster. You turned me to a monster. My devotion and love to you turned me like that. No one should love you." he panted and punched him in the face. " _ **You**_... Fucked me... Not heaven... No one else... _**You** _ fucked me..." he kept punching him. 

 

"Cas... You are my family..." Dean swallowed. "Please."

 

"I don't want to be a part of your family! I don't want to sacrifice my sanity _again_ , to fulfill the empty space in your chest!" he yelled. 

 

"Cas... I know... Please..." he slurred, barely feeling his face. "I love you... I am sorry I did this to you... But I do this because _**I love you...**_ " he mumbled. "Please... I know love is about being selfish... needing to be loved back... and loving the other unlimitedly... And... Yeah... I love you..." he groaned and tried to keep his eyes open. 

 

The last thing Dean heard was a sob.


End file.
